Certain webpages, such as messaging pages, are restricted-access pages and are only accessible to a user after entering a particular identifier, specific to that page. Some web browsers, installed on mobile phones, propose to the user to store the particular identifier, associated with the address of the page, in a database stored in the memory of the phone. Thus, during subsequent connections to said page, the user does not need to enter his particular identifier, the latter being automatically inserted by the mobile phone. The user's browsing comfort is thus increased.